The present invention relates primarily to posture correcting and is particularly characterized in providing an economical, effective apparatus for that purpose and for rest.
Posture correcting apparatus is exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,759,252 9/18/73 Berman 3,878,840 4/22/75 Esbelin 3,320,949 5/23/67 Hatfield 3,866,605 2/18/75 Stakeman 3,081,085 3/12/63 De Girolamo ______________________________________
It is an important object of the present invention to provide effective strengthening of back muscles usable in establishing correct posture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide simple, economic apparatus for the preceding purpose.
It is a further object of the invention to provide multiple uses consistent with one or more of the preceding objects, including provision of muscular stimulation to other portions of the body to which the device is applied.
It is a further object of the invention to accomplish one or more of the foregoing objects consistent with apparatus which lends itself to interior decorator styling.